Ramona Nowitzki
Ramona Nowitzki is a graduate student at Caltech who is a huge fan of Sheldon's work and apparently has a near-obsessive crush on him. She meets Sheldon personally in the cafeteria and arranges to have dinner with him in his apartment. Where other people might be worried about such behavior being reminiscent of stalking, Sheldon reacts positively to Ramona by appreciating the fact that he's getting a free dinner. During their date, the rest of the gang is sitting on the couch as spectators of this strange turn of events. She keeps "helping" Sheldon by arranging suitable working conditions for him, such as getting breakfast for him at the cafeteria and giving him foot rubs. Unfortunately for Sheldon, she overdoes her insistence that Sheldon dedicate his time solely for work, depriving him of his favorite hobbies such as playing games, watching TV, and going for paintball with the guys. Even more unfortunately for Sheldon, he can't seem to get rid of her, especially when she settles herself in his apartment. At times, she appears very suddenly and stalks around the apartment staring at people like the T-X terminator from Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines. Ramona proves to be irritating for the entire group, especially when she assumes that Penny likes Sheldon. She still asks Penny to be sisters with her. She makes it difficult for anyone to communicate with him and scares them away. Eventually, Sheldon solves the problem he's been working on. Enthusiastic about his solution, he asks Ramona how he can reward her for all her help. But when she asks for him to share credit with her and name the theorem "Cooper-Nowitzki", he finally kicks her out of the apartment. What happen to her after that is unknown. She saw Sheldon's true colors and see him as an arrogant jerk. Ramona returns in the Season 10 finale (a span of 208 episodes). She now has a PhD. and is still infatuated with Sheldon. After discovering that Amy is away at Princeton, she starts taking an interest in Sheldon; having lunch together at work, meeting up with the social group and spending alone time with Sheldon at home. The group grow suspicious agree that she is dangerous and that they won't let Sheldon and her be alone as they fear she has ulterior motives. When she does get Sheldon alone, she makes a move with him and kisses him. At this, Sheldon is shocked and confused, but instead of considering a romantic relationship with her, he fleets off to Princeton in the hope of making a huge relationship advancement with Amy. Trivia *Actress Riki Lindhome is half of the comedy musical duo . Her musical partner in the duo is fellow actor Kate Micucci, who portrayed Raj's ex-girlfriend Lucy. They also wrote the song that Howard sang to Bernadette in "The Romance Resonance". *Sheldon was terrified of being in some sort of a relationship with Ramona, but was willing to accept it with Amy. Playing the game Counterfactuals, the two of them were shown to think alike. Sheldon's concerned that they had a relationship that was intellectually based which eventually evolved into an emotional one. She only appear in this episode, it is unknown what happen to her afterwards. Since she asks to share credit this is suggesting that she befriended him so as to claim credit for his work though she did think that he was cute. *Ramona had the biggest crush on Sheldon until Amy appeared. *The difference between Amy and Ramona is, Amy has low self-esteem and she would do anything to make Sheldon happy and put up with arrogant behavior. Ramona is the only one that ever tame Sheldon or control besides his mother, Mary Cooper. Gallery Ram7.jpg|Ramona working on Sheldon's toes. Ram6.jpg|Ramona getting back at Leslie's comments. Ram2.jpg|What can I do for you? Ram14.jpg|Sisters! Ram12.jpg|Doctor "Sheldon Cooper"? Ram11.png|I thought we were going to be alone. Ram10.jpg|Preparing Sheldon's breakfast. Ram1.jpg|Sheldon and his date. Xcvbn2.jpeg|Ramona wants to have dinner with Sheldon. Xcvbn3.jpeg|Sisters? Xcvbn4.png|I know what is going on. Xcvbn6.png|Ramona finds Sheldon's jokes very funny. Xcvbn8.png|Found Sheldon trying to read a Batman comic book. Xcvbn10.png|Sheldon Cooper? Xcvbn12.png|Howard hitting on Ramona. Xcvbn14.jpeg|Working on Sheldon's hammer toe. MV5BMjE3MDUyMDUyM15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNTEzMTIwMg@@. V1 SX640 SY720 .jpg|Sheldon thanks Ramona. Photo.jpg|Sisters? Cruel trick.jpg|Romona in the lecture listening to Dr. Cooper. Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Articles With Photos Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Graduate Students Category:Sheldon's Women Category:Redheads Category:No Season 1 Appearances Category:Season 2 Characters Category:No Season 3 Appearances Category:No Season 4 Appearances Category:No Season 5 Appearances Category:No Season 6 Appearances Category:No Season 7 Appearances Category:No Season 8 Appearances Category:No Season 9 Appearances Category:Series 2 characters Category:Season 2 Category:Series 2 Category:Season 10 Category:Series 10 Category:No Series 1 appearances Category:No Series 3 appearances Category:No Series 4 appearances Category:No Series 5 Appearances Category:No Series 5 appearances Category:No Series 6 appearances Category:No Series 7 appearances Category:No Series 8 appearances Category:No Series 9 appearances Category:Females